


Hush || L Lawliet

by brokencups_and_taintedmemories



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anime, Death, Death Note - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, Post-Series, Sad, post life, ryuzaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencups_and_taintedmemories/pseuds/brokencups_and_taintedmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words from L after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush || L Lawliet

The brightness of a different world nearly blinded my sheltered eyes. How was I to know this is what the end would look like? For most of my life, I stayed indoors. The outside was too cruel, they said. People would want to ruin me because of my intelligence and ability. They said I was my only friend. The world would /always/ be against me.  
My name is L Lawliet. I wore a guise my whole life; no one really knew me, and I preferred it that way. I was misunderstood, but I didn't mind it. I was abandoned at an early age, but I don't blame my family for leaving me. After all, the order of events that brought me here made me who I am, or at least.. who I died as.

I grew up in a special abilities house. The Whammy House. Watari took me in like a son. He held my hand, tight. It was that safety blanket I needed, just for a minute, to know everything was okay. He was my saviour when all else failed me, and all else left me. I was treated well there, I suppose it was because I was their pride and joy; I'd go off and be the best detective on earth. It probably made them proud to have that under their belt. I remember the dark skies, and heavy rain that cursed the house on a weekly basis. The bells were always so loud. The ringing in my ears reminded me that I was entrapped into a new life.

I was a little more than 'happy' to leave, and never hear those bells again. I was 18, I headed right into the detective field. I required no college learning, or special training. I was able to get right into investigations, right beside those that spent a third of their life preparing for that very moment. By then, the Whammy House had already recruited children that would succeed me, in case I were to die. Near and Mello were, at the time, infants. Watari had become my personal assistant, he never left my side. I was happy to have someone so wise and helpful be by my side.

I spent years working on petty cases. Most were simplistic, though the Japanese police couldn't solve it without help from higher places. It was boring, I'll admit. The silence inside my head was deafening. I found myself buried in more 'busy-work' rather than actual work, just to keep from losing myself. Though, that all changed when I was told about this new type of killer. They called him 'Kira', they also called him the danger of this world. The case intrigued me quite a lot, I was happy to be a part of it. There was finally something that could make me use my mind. Something to finally give my all to.

Heavy investigation led me to Light Yagami. I had suspected him of being the man behind the motive for some time. He seemed almost.. too innocent to me. I followed him around, and we eventually were handcuffed together to ensure he wouldn't prove himself to be Kira out of my eyesight. I /knew/ he was Kira, but I lacked physical proof to incarcerate him. I hate to say, but.. I thought of him as a friend. No one had ever stayed by my side so often, helping me, talking to me, and genuinely caring, until him. I didn't know how to feel, so I just dismissed it. He also acquired a girlfriend, Misa Amane. I had suspected her of being Kira #2, they both being locked away for some time under my request. She was pretty, I told Light many times how lucky he was to have someone like her. Little did they know, I wanted to be her, in a sense. Deep within myself, I sought for the same attention she did, but without any effort by my part. It was fun being with them. We always ate together, Misa even made us dance around one day to grow bonds together. I had to let them go, since multiple instances proved them innocent, many times. I never understood it. I was never once wrong, but I was deemed wrong at that moment.

We were at a closing; Kira had been caught, and we were close to figuring out how Kira killed. He said the book he carried- The "Death Note" was what killed people; what gave him the power. There was even a Shinigami that followed him around. Until that day, I dismissed the realization of Shinigami's. I never thought Japanese folklore like that existed, but yet again, I was proved wrong. I wanted to try it for myself, to see if this was real, or only some lie to cover himself until death. I never found out for myself. My life was cut short that day. The bells.. They were so loud that day, too. The dampness on my skin from that day, I still feel the chills. I'll never be rid of this overwhelming sense of agitation- Nothing makes me more irritated than not coming to clear, concise endings. Though, I guess I couldn't have helped it.

In the middle of orders, I lost the ability to talk. My heart felt like it could explode, I couldn't move at all. The amount of shame I felt, knowing this was done by Kira, was unbearable. I was bested by the very person I was out to justify. If I had the ability to cry, surely that would have been an opportune moment. I fell to the ground from my chair, Light being the cushion to my fall. I spent my final breathes looking at him. I'll.. I'll never forget that smirk on his face. The moment his lips curled, I knew. He was Kira, and I, just another victim. My eyes slowly closed, the last thing I heard being garbled screams. I soon went deaf, I left my body. The end of my legacy had come, and I was given a proper burial. I don't believe the public knows of my death yet, still.

Now, I am here. I don't know where I am, but it's very pretty. Sometimes, I can still feel the pulsation within my heart, just like that day. I cannot remember what it's like to have friends, for I only had one. He betrayed me. Is that what friends do to one another? I'll never know, it's bittersweet. There's no use to dwell on it any longer. I've made my voice heard, now.. I may rest in peace. I'm glad to have brought some sense of peace to the world, and I'm glad that I was the best while I could be. Now I am with Watari forever, we cannot be parted. I'll never lose anyone, or anything, again. We're safe. We're.. free from the neverending hell that is life.  
This is my goodbye. To the reader, know I appreciated you very much. And, I'll miss you.


End file.
